Yonjuunana
by Cool Megane
Summary: Kenapa seorang idol tidak boleh berpacaran? Idol juga mempunyai orang yang ia sukai, kan? Apa kalian tidak tau, bagaimana rasa sakitnya tidak bisa bersama orang yang kita sayangi hanya karena pekerjaan?


**Disclaimer : owner of Zack Henrique and Vreya Liveria on RPW. Plot is from Yonjuunana which belong to MikitoP.**

**Warning : Angst , AU , Typo , Gaje.**

**Yonjuunana**

"Zack…" sebuah suara memanggilku "Zack! Zack..!" kukenali suara ini, suara seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal "Zack!"

"Vreya!" aku terbangun tiba-tiba dengan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring disebelah. "Hanya mimpi" gumamku pelan , walau hanya mimpi , sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bangun.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu dapat terlihat di pojok ruangan gelap. Sebelah ikatan rambutnya sudah terlepas, masih memakai baju untuk konser sebelumnya. "Hiks.." isakan tangis terdengar pelan dalam ruangan. Kata mereka, menangis membuatmu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tetapi bagi gadis ini, menangis hanya membuatmu semakin hancur. Jadi, seseorang tolonglah.

Ini menjadi kebiasaanku, berjalan ke taman saat tengah malam. Terdengar bunyi logam beradu saat kumasukkan tanganku ke kantong jaket. Aku mengeluarkan penyebab bunyi itu.

"120 yen…" gumamku pelan.

Aku menaikkan syal-ku hingga ke dagu, dingin sekali. Terlihat uap putih yang keluar dari mulutku saat bergumam tadi, juga dari hidung saat bernapas. Aku sudah menghapus make-up ku, inilah wajahku yang sebenarnya. Orang-orang tidak akan menyadari kalau ada idol yang berjalan di taman ini, tetapi aku berharap 'dia' menyadariku.

Aku berdiri di depan kotak pos, pikiranku melayang di hari saat dia mendorongku untuk menjadi seorang idol. Kita memegang surat berisi formulis itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak pos bersama. Setelahnya, setiap hari kita akan berlatih bersama dalam sebuah band akulah penyanyinya. Tetapi kali ini, aku berdiri sendiri, memegang amplop kecil berwarna merah. Aku benar-benar sendirian tanpa ada dirinya, pendorongku, penyemangatku.

Aku ragu untuk mengirimkannya. Dengan menarik napas panjang, kumasukkan surat itu tanpa menyadari kalau lelaki berkacamata itu berdiri jauh disana, memperhatikanku. Aku pun berlalu setelah memasukkan suratnya. Tetapi, nasib sial menimpaku, seseorang mengambil surat itu setelah aku pergi dan keesokan harinya, aku dipanggil oleh manager.

"Kau pikir kau sekarang ini siapa? Kau itu idol! Apa jadinya kalau ada fans yang mengetahui?" bentak manager itu lalu langsung mengoyak surat itu tepat di mataku. Rasanya, hatiku hancur seperti hancurnya surat itu.

Aku menguatkan diriku sendiri setelahnya dan sadar kalau ini adalah kerjaan, hari ini ada pemotretan. Pakaian bertema pengantin malaikat sudah melekat di tubuhku. Sambil mendengar penjelasan photographer, mataku menangkap dirinya, dengan jas hitam, masih seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi. Awalnya kukira dialah pasanganku dalam pemotretan ini tetapi aku menghela napas kecewa saat ia dipanggil pergi. Aku berdiri di depan lata putih dan memperagakan gaya yang diinstruksikan tadi. Apakah aku melakukannya dengan benar? Atau hanya mempermalukan diriku sendiri?

Aku duduk di bawah troli baju di ruang ganti, disana gelap, tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri. Kalau saja diijinkan, maka aku hanya punya satu permintaan, untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Maka dari itu, kalau aku sudah menjadi seorang bintang di atas panggung, aku akan menemuinya dan dia akan memperhatikanku,kan?

"Vreya! 5 menit lagi, kau dimana?"

"Ya! Aku akan kesana"

5 menit berlalu dan disinilah diriku berada, dipanggung megah ini, aku hanya bisa tersenyum hingga pipiku terasa sakit. Alunan musik mulai terdengar, dan aku pun mulai menyanyi, meghibur fans-fans yang hadir. Konser itu berlangsung seperti biasanya, ramai sekali. Aku bernyanyi dengan ekspresi ceria yang dipaksakan. Hingga akhirnya, aku membeku saat melihat 'dia' – penyebab dari mimpi yang tak akan pernah berakhir ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ekspresi apa yang harus kubuat?

Aku langsung membeli tiketnya saat tau ia akan mengadakan konser langsung dan disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri didepan panggung bersama fans lainnya. Aku terus memperhatikannya,ia cantik sekali.

Akhirnya, mata kita bertemu, aku menjulurkan tanganku seperti fans lainnya. Tangannya meraih tanganku, aku menggengamnya dengan erat. "Tolonglah, jangan katakan lagi" jertitku agar terdengar olehnya diantara keramaian ini sebelum akhirnya benang merah penghubung kita terputus. Tubuhku tertarik kebelakang oleh para fans, gengaman tanganku padanya terlepas. Aku terjatuh dan terinjak-injak. Untunglah petugas keamanan segera datang dan menolongku serta membawaku pergi.

Tanganku langsung terjulur ke arahnya.

"Tolonglah, jangan pergi dariku agi" ucapku dengan kuat setelah tanganku menggengam erat tangannya. Tetapi hanya sesaat, gengaman kami terlepas dan ia terdorong ke belakang dan terinjak. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, apa ia baik-baik saja? Untung saja petugas keamanan segera datang untuk menolong dan membawanya pergi.

Aku harus professional, aku melanjutkan nyanyianku walau suaraku mulai terdengar bergetar. Mataku mulai memanas, padanganku kabur tertutup oleh air mata. Dadaku terasa sesak, sangat sesak. Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah mengalir menuruni wajahku, rasa sakit ini membuatku yakin kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

Penampilan selesai dan aku langsung berlari ke tempat persembunyianku tadi. Satu ikatan rambutku kutarik hingga lepas. Aku jatuh terduduk, lututku terasa lemas setelah aku sampai di tempat persembuyian itu. Lihatlah, seperti yang kuduga, dada ini terasa sesak, perasaan ini menggila, rasanya seperti dihancurkan.

Aku tau, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan masa lalu. "Zack, sampai sekarangpun, aku tetap mencintaimu" gumamku lirih sambil terisak.

"Walaupun masa depan memisahkan kita, aku tetap mencintaimu" gumam pemuda berkacamata itu didalam mobil yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia melihat poster gadis kesayangannya di jalan. "Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya setengah berbisik ke arah poster itu, berharap kata-katanya mencapai gadis itu.

END.

Arigato buat semua yang rela membuang waktunya untuk baca fanfic gaje ini. Ayo review review ouo


End file.
